So alike, yet so different
by Elemental-Moon-Demon
Summary: What do you get when a Ikkou of 4 girls meet the Sanzo Ikkou? Well,let's just say it isn't that pretty. Read to see. Oh, and rating may change. Well, have fun!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters. Except for the ones that I have created. Other than that I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters. Though I wish I did._

* * *

_'And now here is Full Moon's Debut single, Myself.'_

"Ah!" a hand turned the radio up louder two notches.

'_Doushite doushite suki nan darou  
Konna ni namida afureteru'_

"Finally I can hear it!" a blue headed girl sighed in content.

'_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta  
Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
Futari niteru no kana?  
Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta  
Doushite kon-' _the radio suddenly went dead.

"NANI!" the blue girls' voice shouted, "URGH!"

"_sigh _What is it Xena?" a brunette asked the blue headed girl, whom we now know as Xena. "Nothing, just nothing. NOT! I wanted to hear the song. Every chance I get to hear it something happens. Whether it is demons, or some other cause, I never get to hear it, not once. It just gets me really upset Yoko." Xena answered. "Well then, we'll just have to buy her cassette tape, now won't we?" the driver, a red head, joined in, a smile on their face. "You really mean it Michiko?" "Of course, your birthday is coming up soon, is it not?" Michiko, the red head (me: I need to stop doing' that.), pointed out. "How old are you gonna be again?" "I'm gonna be 18! Finally! So that means you guys can't pick on me anymore." Xena held her head up high. A hand pushed her head down, it belonged to the person in the passenger seat. "Yes you are. Now try not to yell too much, I'm starting' to get a headache from all this fuss." a smirk played across her lips. "Yes ma'am, Tama-san." Xena exclaimed w/ a grin in return to Tama's smirk. "Okay then." Tama then turned back forward in her seat, and then everyone was quiet.

_**1 hr. later**_

The sun was just starting to set. "Well everyone," Michiko began, "it looks like we'll most likely get to the next town sometime tomorrow, judging by the map." They stopped the jeep and got out while grabbing their bags. "So that means that we're camping again?" "YEAH! I love camping! Sleeping under the starry night sky is so nice and soothing." Xena stretched out her arms and set her bags down. The blue jeep glowed for a few seconds and in its place was a black dragon, about the size of Hakuryu only a tad bit smaller… "Thanks for being strong for us Kimiko. We've been on the road for a couple days and you didn't stop or complain." that was true. They were on the road driving for two days non stop. "Cheep, cheep!" exhausted, Kimiko layed her owners lap, Michiko, and fell asleep. "Awe, Kimi is tired. Well g-night everyone!" And with that Xena fell asleep propped up against a tree trunk. Apparently, everyone decided to sleep near the trees and I guess claim one for themselves. "Hn." was all that Tama said in response, and then they all fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

"We've been on the road for 4 hours since we woke up Michiko. I'm hungry, bored, and hungry." whined the 17 almost 18 yr old girl. "_sigh_ When aren't you hungry Xena?" questioned her friend Yoko. "All you ever think about is food, fighting, and sleeping. _sigh_ It must be real nice to think like you." Yoko looked towards the sky, short brown hair flowing behind her. "When are we going to fight some demons again? I'm starting to get real fidgety." "So I see. Just try to stay on your side of the seat.", "I can't. I'm just too bored." Xena whined back at her. "You two are starting to annoy me. Please stop or get out." the passenger, Tama; who has coal black hair (A/N: Forgot to mention what color hair Tama has.)Tied back with a red ribbon; agitatedly sank down in her seat. All of a sudden the town came into view. "Well we won't be bored too much longer now. The town is now just a matter of minutes away." Michiko smiled. "SERIOUSLY?" the two in the back were shocked and excited. "FOOD!" "LIQOUR!" they both shouted in unison. (A/N: Well I wonder who those voices belong to hmm? Maybe Xena and Yoko? Yes!) "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" the annoyed girl turned in her seat to yell at them, "All we're getting is some needed supplies! That's all! Any questions?" obviously it was Tama, and boy was she mad. "Um yes actually I have one." Michiko spoke up with a smile. All went silent as they all turned to her, "What do we need to get first?" Tama turned back around, gradually she calmed down. "First we find a restaurant, we need to eat first. After that we get some beer, I'm sure the liquor store would have some playing cards. So we can get new playing cards at the same time. Then we go shopping for some food. After that we leave. I don't plan on staying here for more than what need be. Everyone clear on what I just said?" "Yes." Was everyone's reply.

**_While shopping_**

"Oooh! Tama can I have some rice balls! Ooh, can I have rice balls with tuna in them? PLEASE!" "No." "Why can't the Neko have her rice balls?" "Cause I said no." "WAAH! Michiko, Tama won't let me have tuna rice balls!". "Well did you ask nicely?", "_sniffle_ Yes." "Well then, Tama. Why can't she have any? You let us get what we wanted. So why can't she get what she wants?" "Cause I said no and she had the most to eat at the restraunt." "No I didn't. Yoko ate half of my food, even though she had her own. Plus I was sharing what I had left with Kimiko." whined Xena. She wasn't going to stop till she got her rice balls and won this argument. Tama turned towards Yoko, "S' this true?" "Heh. Guilty as charged." Yoko smirked putting her hands up. "_sigh_ Fine. Go ahead and get the dumb rice balls." Tama gave up. It was obvious she wasn't going to win this argument. It was three to one. "YAY!" After getting everything done and grabbing what they needed, they headed towards the outskirts of town. Obviously they were walking, other wise they wouldn't of seen the karaoke contest sign in the bar window. Well, Xena was the one who saw it. What can anyone say, she just loves to sing. "Hey you guys! Hold up!" They all stopped.

"What is it Xena?" Michiko asked and got an answer. "Looks like someone wants to enter a karaoke contest." Yoko read the sign. "Well what prize do you get if you win?" Tama questioned as Michiko and her walked over to read the sign as well. "Wow. That's a pretty good sum. We could really use it." Michiko was starting to get excited, "Why don't we all enter?" "Yeah. That sounds like fun." Yoko replied with a smirk. "Fine whatever." not to excited with the idea, Tama accepted. She couldn't really turn down a challenge. "Yes! That will be fun!" Xena punched the air with joy. "Then it's settled. Let's sign up. And after which we will have to get a hotel room." So they all walked in and signed up.

They looked for a hotel after that. After looking for a good few minutes, they finally found one. "Mighty Moe's Hotel, huh?" Tama was starting to question staying for the karaoke contest now. "Excuse me sir, would you possibly have any vacant rooms?" Michiko politely questioned, "Why yes we do. But there is only one left." He answered, "How many beds does it have?", "I believe four. And I'm guessing that, that is just right. So how long would you be staying?" "We are actually going to stay for a night." "Ok then. Here is the key. Your room number is 33. Please enjoy your stay." and with that he went on with reading his magazine.

_**In the Room**_

They set their things down, picked out beds, and relaxed. "So, we have three hours to kill before karaoke begins. What do you guys want to do?" Michiko asked cheerfully. "How about we practice? I mean I still don't knows what we're doing. Are we singing together or separately?" Xena asked confused, "Well, what would you guys like to do? Together or separate?" Michiko wasn't to sure what they we're going to do either. "How 'bout each of us name a song that we'd like to sing. Then we can decide what the best song is. If we all like it, then we can sing together. If not then we can sing in partners, or alone." Tama suggested, and all there was, was silence. "Or we could just pull cards. Person with the lowest card decides." She continued with hesitation. "Sure, ok." The others replied. So they each pulled cards and guess who ends up with the lowest card. Tama, "I win, so that means I choose. How about we sing separately or with partners?" "Ok. If we get partners then I sing with Yoko." Xena exclaimed. So they all chose partners, just in case they wanted one. And decided on what songs to sing. After which they all practiced. "We still have an hour and a half to kill. So what should we do?" Yoko questioned. "We could sit around and relax." Xena layed back, eyes closed. "Sure." So they just sat around doing what they felt like.

* * *

Elemental-Moon-Demon: And here I leave ya'll. Well I hope this didn't bore you too much. If not then please feel free to wait for me to update. If you didn't like it, then oh well. I am accepting all flames, so please tell me what is needed to make it better. The Sanzo Group does come in the next chapter though. Well I'm going to go now. Later peeps.


End file.
